


A Small World

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), Adopted Sibling Relationship, AmeCan, Canada, Canada History, Eventual 2pAmeCan Mentioned, Eventual Snapped!Ottawa, Gen, Historical Hetalia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implications of Red Velvet Pancakes, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Ottawa (Capital), Past Relationship(s), Short, Toronto, War of 1812, York (Hetalia) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Bytown, aka Ottawa, and where he is today.





	A Small World

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an RP I have going to write this, today. There's a short chapter after this one, called "The Now" - where it will explain how Ottawa/Bytown is handling himself today, with America and Canada so obviously in love.

 Ottawa wasn't originally called Ottawa, in fact he was known as Bytown in the beginning by 2p Canada - who found him. 2p Canada took him in and cared for him for years, finding his tiny form cute. About the time that Canada when sent off by England, 2p Canada disappeared after a fight with a large cave bear wandering about the area. 2p actually went off to heal, but Bytown (Ottawa) was worried and went after him, only to get lost in the middle of a large forest. After some tears, a smaller version of his father approached him. This was 1p Canada, who took him in out of fear for the child's life. Not long after this he was taken to England and shown off, but the United Kingdom was uninterested in him and sent Canada and the child away. The late 1700's hit, and Canada had taken in another child by the name of York. Bytown and York hit it off almost immediately and became like brothers.  
  
Canada was so happy to have children who loved him and each-other so much, very much content to watch over them while England took care of parliament. But things weren't going well, for the Revolutionary War was impending and so Canada was forced to aid England in the war against his own brother. So he called upon an old friend, only for Bytown to realize that this 'friend' was actually the father he lost long ago. After an hour of a sad reunion, prompting tears from Bytown that made him end up curled up on 2p Canada's form, 1p Canada left for war.  
  
Bytown, York, and 2p Canada all kept track of things until 2p Canada realized the inevitability of America's impending victory. Fearing for Bytown and York, he rushed them off further into the territories - where he showed them his life in the woods. He taught them an old secret of how to harvest Maple Syrup from the trees, and like the children they were, Bytown and York didn't pick up on the danger that laid, in wait, across the border.  
  
In 1783, 1p Canada returned after a loss on Britain's side. He shared his concerns on how much America had changed during the revolutionary war to 2p Canada; but he also desperately hoped that his adopted sibling wouldn't come looking for trouble anywhere else.  
  
It wasn't anymore than 30 years after, that there was tension between Canada's favourite people. Britain and France started showing outrage against Mr. US-of-A as part of the Napoleonic Wars. America also showed irritation at the impressment of Britain, in turn. As a colony of Great Britain's, Canada was swept up in the War of 1812 and was invaded a number of times by America. Canada seemed to realize this was coming, for he told 2p Canada to take Bytown and run. Bytown was one of his most important aspects, and he knew this even before the colony was to be organized. So 2p Canada ran with Bytown screaming and crying for York to follow. But York grew up faster than Bytown had, and had convinced them he wanted to fight - to give more time for Bytown's escape and aid 1p Canada. Although Canada was uncertain that this was a good idea, he allowed it.

As the campaign of 1813 opened, America and his flotilla of 16 ships landed near to York, and 1p's, position. America seized valuable supplies going to Lake Eerie and during the war he brutally beat down and set fire to York's body. 2p America actually tied his body to a tree and burned him alive. 1p Canada was left to bury his remains underneath his childhood home with Bytown. 1p Canada fell into vengeance that night for his son's death and subsequently pleaded Britain to help him gain retribution.  
  
An eye for an eye, Britain agreed to aid Canada in killing Washington Jr.  
  
That night, his body burned just as York's had.

Years and years passed where Bytown had no idea what happened in that area, for 2p Canada had listened to 1p's last request - escaping with Bytown for decades, only returning when he was assured things had calmed down completely.  
  
By the time that Bytown was taken back, there was talk of Canada becoming an independent nation. 1p Canada had met his son, but refused to tell him why a new figure, Toronto, was around and York was not. 1855 rolled around and he was renamed Ottawa. Finally, Ottawa had grown to full age, and he was allowed inside into what had occurred that night in 1812. After Canada explained that Washington Jr had been killed as retribution for York's, Ottawa was somewhat satisfied. Despite this fact, he still had a burning hatred for Americans for many years. It wasn't until 2006, when America and Canada finally got together, that Ottawa put aside his hatred for the sake of his father's happiness.

But that didn't make things any easier on Ottawa, not one bit. Yes, he was selfless, but he still remembered; of course, sometimes it's memories that hurt the most.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a song to listen to while reading this, put on "Room of Angel" from Silent Hill 4. 
> 
> I feel like it fits Ottawa quite well, especially in the next chapter.


End file.
